In A Good Way
by MoreThanACrush
Summary: Cosmo was one fairy that was very weird. But in a good way. CosmoxWanda


**A/N: Wow, I'm really rolling out these one-shots, aren't I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, or the characters.**

* * *

Lonely. That was the best word to describe Wanda at this point. Her pink eyes on the open binder in front of her, her slender fingers lightly tapping the end of her pencil on her paper – yup. She was definitely lonely. She sighed, and turned her focus onto the beautiful day outside. Not. It was a horrible day – the sun was hidden behind the blackened clouds that drizzled rain, no birds to hear singing. It was just nasty.

And here she was, studying for her history exam. Her twin sister, Blonda, was softly snoring behind her, which made Wanda scowl. Blonda didn't pass her classes with hard studying. She passed based solely on beauty and talent in the dramatic arts. So instead of spending many long hours studying, like Wanda did, Blonda got to sleep in, and spend a few hours putting on make-up and picking out an outfit.

It just wasn't fair.

Wanda let out an aggravated sigh, and turned back to her history. One thing that was for sure – she wasn't going to pass on looks. Just as she turned the page, going into to the next chapter, she heard a roar come from downstairs. She frowned, before she heard another yell, and stood up from her chair, her eyes wide. Blonda mumbled in her sleep, but Wanda swore underneath her breath. "Daddy…"

As she quickly ran down the stairs, she skidded into the front room, just in time to see Big Daddy open his mouth to start to yell again. "Daddy!"

His eyes dart over at the sound of his daughter's voice, and he smiles a tight smile. "Wanda, I was just dealing with this-"

"Wanda!"

A little green fairy came into view, and Wanda's jaw dropped. "Cosmo?" Wanda moved closer towards the two male fairies. "What are you doing here?"

Cosmo's dopey grin dropped from his face. "Uh…."

"Well get out!" Big Daddy yelled, causing Cosmo to jump in fear.

"Daddy, don't be so mean!" Wanda said, pushing Cosmo out the open front door. "Give me a second, I'll be right back." She told her father, as she shut the door.

It wasn't as warm as she thought it was outside, so Wanda found her arms wrapped herself. She managed to control her shivering, as they stood back on her doorstep, shielded from the light drizzle.

Cosmo and Wanda had been friends since they both started high school. Wanda was Cosmo's tutor for Math in the first year, which he managed to pass. They usually met at Cosmo's house, which was why Wanda was so confused as to why he was at her house. How did he even know where she lived? And more importantly – how did he convince his mother to let him come?

"Well, Cosmo? Why are you here?"

Cosmo looked at her with big, innocent, oblivious green eyes and a dopey smile. "I missed you."

Wanda opened her mouth, frowning, but closed it. She didn't know quite what to say to that. On one side, she was flattered. One the other side… well, she did have a boyfriend, one that Cosmo had met. She finally thought that she had the right words, and she opened her mouth. "Cosmo, I know that-"

"But I know that you don't miss me."

Wanda closed her mouth abruptly. "Um… what?"

Cosmo looked down at his feet. "I know that you like Juandissimo, not me."

She sighed. "Cosmo, I-"

"I mean, he probably deserves you more than I do, but I can promise something I don't think he can. I promise I'll always be there, and I'll always think of you first, well I already always think of you first, which my mom really, really doesn-"

"Cosmo!"

Cosmo looked up at her, startled by Wanda's outburst. She couldn't really help him, after all, she had yelled kind of loudly. So she gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, but you wouldn't stop rambling, and you wouldn't let me finish a sentence."

Cosmo opened his mouth to say something, but Wanda stopped him. "No Cosmo. I get to talk now." She saw him nod, and started up again. "Look, I really like Juandissimo. But all he does basically is rip his shirt open, and worship the ground I walk on." Wanda smiled. "Not that that's a bad thing or anything, but a girl needs more than that, right? He's the kind of guy that'd be good for Blonda, you know?"

She didn't let him respond, she just continued on, pacing, unwrapping her arms and starting to use her hands to emphasize her point. "But you, no you're different. Not only are you not in the advanced classes in our grade, but you also do the weirdest things. And you're not afraid of what other people say about you. And I'm not sure if that's because you don't care, or if it's because you don't understand what you're doing and why it's weird."

Wanda took a slight breath, before continuing, knowing that Cosmo wasn't following her words at all. "And for some reason, I think that's cute. Whenever I'm around you, I get this pull that makes me want to just kiss you. Just like when one of the people that hangs out with me makes fun of you, I freak out. And I have no clue why."

She stopped pacing, and turned on her heel to look Cosmo in the eye. "Cosmo, I think I've fallen for you."

Cosmo's head cocked to the side, and frowned in confusion. "Uh…"

Wanda smiled. "Just… just kiss me."

Cosmo didn't move, and he didn't have to. Wanda just leaned over, and gently kissed his lips. He jumped back from her, his mouth open. She leaned back, her eyes wide with concern. "What's wrong?"

"That felt funny."

"Funny?"

"Funny…" Wanda looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "But a good funny."

Wanda opened her mouth, but he covered it with his own, and she smiled into his kiss. Cosmo was one fairy who was just plain weird.

But in a good way.


End file.
